


Gossip

by ladymarauder85



Series: Bitter Sweet [3]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymarauder85/pseuds/ladymarauder85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re planning on sticking around,” and Chris really hoped he was. “Avoid hickeys, wardrobe and make up talk.”</p><p>Darren learns some valuable advice in his first week on Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny, tiny drabble about Darren's first days on set.

Working 18-hour days, six days a week for around 10 months at a time with the same group of people, you’d think they’d be desperate to get rid of each other at the end of the day. Well, you’d be wrong.

Sure, some of the older guys spent more time with their friends outside the cast, but it wasn’t often they really had the time and it was usually just easier to pile into one of their houses after work. It wasn't uncommon for several of them to all tumble into work together in the clothes from the night before.

One half of the cast were like siblings and the other were sleeping together, despite their boss’s specific warnings against it. It was unprofessional and did cause fights and on one occasion, a hospital trip and a sacking.

Chord Overstreet was never one to really follow the rules.

“I thought you were exaggerating!”

“What about?” Chris replies, not looking up from his laptop. As soon as he figures out the children’s version of saying: “If you continue to be a complete dickhead, I will chop your head off,” he plans on explaining the trailer door knocking etiquette to his new cast mate.

“With the whole Naya and Mark thing!” Chris looks up in time to see Darren strip off his warbler blazer and pull at his white shirt which was drenched down one side.

“What happened to you?” He asks, pressing save and closing his laptop.

The on/off Mark and Naya relationship drama wasn’t exactly a secret and they were both on their final warning from Ryan over it. Chris was pretty sure the last three warnings were their ‘final warnings’ but he tended to keep out of things. However the ongoing saga was one of the first things Chris warned Darren about when they first met.

It was one of the first things Chris had warned him about when they first met, wedged in between singing along to Sutton Foster and fanboying over Dumbledore and Chewie.

“I went over to introduce myself to Jenna and all of a sudden Naya comes out of nowhere and I’m caught in the middle of some kind of love triangle fight. Jenna’s decaf hit me before an AD came and dragged them away.”

“Oh god, are you ok?” Chris replies, on his feet immediately as Darren holds the wet material away from his stomach.

“Yeah, yeah. It wasn’t too hot,” he replies wincing slightly. “How scary are the Wardrobe girls exactly? Am I gonna get fired for ruining this?”

Chris ignores him and grabs a t-shirt from a pile of clothes on his sofa and lobs it at Darren. “Here.”

“Thanks,” he says popping open his buttons and peeling the shirt off. “So, what’s going on with them anyway?”

“Oh she must have found out about Mark and Jenna hooking up last night. I’d be careful; I don’t think Kevin’s too impressed either.”

“Cool shirt," Darren said, yanking the Star Wars t shirt over his head. "Is there anyone that hasn’t hooked up with each other around here?”

Chris thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah you. Well, unless you’ve managed to pull in the five days you’ve been here and not told me.”

“Ohh do tell Colfer,” Darren said, eyes lighting up. “Who've you been with?”

“If that’s your code for wanting to know who else is gay around here, you’ll have keep wondering.”

“Aw come on, I won't tell anyone! Don’t make me guess, I haven’t met everyone yet.” Chris rolled his eyes at Darren’s grin. He learned the art of keeping his own love life to himself as much as he could early on. Everyone gossiped like teenage girls on set.

“Can I give you a piece of advice?” Chris said with a smirk.

Darren nods enthusiastically. “Go ahead.”

“If you’re planning on sticking around,” and Chris really hoped he was. “Avoid hickeys, wardrobe and make up talk.”

Darren bursts out laughing. “Is that all?”

“I have plenty more pearls of wisdom. Dinner later?”

“Sure, I’m about 80% sure I haven’t got any life-threatening coffee-related injuries so I’m good,” he replies. “Yours or mine?” he adds with a cheeky wink.

“Mine. I have photographic evidence to go with the stories. How open minded are you exactly?"

Darren rubs his hands together. “Ohh I’m really looking forward to this!”

Later, whenever Chris was asked by his nosiest friends when he and Darren first fooled around up he would just shrug and pass it off as a one-time drunken mistake. No one knew that following a mostly sober gossiping session about the complicated relationship history of their cast mates, did they end up wrapped around each other on Chris’s couch with their tongues tangled and wandering hands exploring.

The irony was hilarious.


End file.
